A Traveler's Guide to Love and Clockwork
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: Steampunk!AU Unspeakable Potter receives a assignment to investigate a unresponsive wristwatch that shows high levels of magic. The dark artifact transports him to a new world. A world of Magitech and victorian fashion. Falling in love with the king was not a part of his plan to get home. Especially when it's the alternate of his dead enemy. SLASH TMR/HP
1. Chapter 1: The Unlucky Traveler

**I know I really shouldn't start more projects, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone! I took some of what I wanted to do with Court of Hearts, which I have dropped due to lost interest and quality. I added an interesting twist on this one! Hopefully you enjoy this, it was one of the most fun stories to write.**

**WARNINGS: Steampunk!AU, SLASH, maybe others later.**

**PAIRS: TMR/HP, others later...**

Unspeakable Potter had no idea what he was getting into when he was assigned to the mysterious magical artifacts division, subdivision unresponsive objects. A place where wizards and witches mostly just poked strange objects until they did something. Harry himself was not enthusiastic about his new placement, though he would see how it worked before requesting a transfer. Which he could only do after three weeks in a department.

Two weeks in he had an idea of what this place was. A generally dull place, so were the old wizards who worked there. Most of his coworkers had turned pessimistic that anything would actually happen when they tested the objects.

Harry let out a deep sigh as he was handed the object he was to work on today. It was a golden wristwatch where you could see the inner workings of the actual clock. The report said it showed high levels of unidentified magic, with an unidentified magical signature. That meant they had nothing on it. Harry grumbled as he went through the standard procedures.

Put up a shield around the object, poke it physically, poke it with magic, poke it with elements…. Harry's thought wondered. What was Ron doing in Auror training right now? His friend still wasn't talking to him for not entering training himself. He had really gotten distant with most of his friends after the war. He didn't know exactly why, but they just grew apart.

His old friends had aspirations and goals, but he was a used napkin. He'd served his purpose in the war, so what now? Sometimes he wanted an exciting life like back then…

He shook his head and then turned back to the watch. He examined the magical signature. It seemed familiar, at the same time it was entirely different. He pricked his finger for one of the last tests. Some dark objects reacted with blood. Even if it did, he would never see the thing again, as it would be moved to the dark artifacts subdivision for further testing.

Holding his finger over the shield he squeezed his finger. Two drops of blood fell onto the clock face. Nothing happened. Harry turned around to get the report he had to fill out. Unseen to him the drops were absorbed into the clock face. When he turned around, Harry was greeted with a large white ball of magic. He quickly raised a shield.

"Well done, Mr. Potter." The department head said from his workplace. He raised the alarm that signaled there was a dark artifact.

Just after that the alarm sounded, the white mass passed straight through Harry's shield, and surrounded him. If you blinked, you would've missed the disappearance of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry reappeared in an alleyway, coughing at the dirt that he stirred up. He got up and scanned the area, and himself. Nothing had changed on his person, except he now wore the wristwatch, which somehow ticked the time by, despite being broken moments ago.<p>

Recovering from his shock, Harry walked carefully down the alley and peered into the street. It was Diagon Alley, but he could only tell by the shop names. He recognized Madam Malkin's name, though her shop was now Madam Malkin's Garments for All Occasions.

Details like that didn't stand out as much as the large differences, but Harry had a trained eye. The buildings were taller than he remembered. The cobblestone street was replaced by some kind of brown stone, accented by actually sewage drains. Pipes ran up and down buildings and the signs glowed. The roofs were a mixture of tiling and metal. The whole place had a thin layer of dirt and rust over it, nothing was shiny and new.

The most noticeable were the people. Gone were robes and witch hats, replaced by a victorian style of clothing. Vests and overcoats, boots and top hats. Corsets, skirts, and tights. All accented by leather and metal pieces. Everybody going about their day as if this was normal.

Next to the people, were the machines, for there was no other word for them. Flying devices that looked vaguely like large snitches with arms, carrying shopping bags and purses. Land roving things, some with wheels and some with legs, also attending to people. Small metal machines sweeping the street with brushes attached to their front.

It was surreal. One things for sure, he must have stepped into another world entirely. He had heard some Unspeakable's theories on alternate dimensions, but never gave them much thought. They were supposed to be just theories after all.

Harry took off his cloak and left it in the alley. It would be best to blend in as much as possible until he figured out what was going on. He emerged on the main street wearing a simple black button up and black slacks. His attire allowed him to walk along the street without much notice. One building hadn't changed and that was Gringotts. It stood a stark contrast to the brown colors of the alternate Diagon Alley.

Harry walked as slowly as possible with the crowds pushing him forward. He tried to take everything in and read each shop name as he went by. Some things weren't changed, such as Flourish and Blotts. Others saw drastic differences, such as a place called the Magical Machinery replacing the Magical Menagerie.

There was some entirely new buildings, such as the tallest one on the street. A large red and brown victorian building, with many intricate carvings and metal accents. The sign outside the door advertised it as Britain's most extensive magical library. A good place to start, Harry supposed.

The inside was as you would expect in a library, bookshelves, small seating areas and desks. Harry groaned, he really was terrible at research. Where to start? He told himself to stay focused as he shuffled over to the history section.

* * *

><p>Six hours and a short nap later and he still had miles to go. The earliest history was the same so he had skipped most of it, even if Binns barely covered it. It changed mostly around World War Two. It changed with Tom Riddle, or Marvolo Slytherin, as he had changed his name.<p>

Marvolo found out in his fifth year, in a simple visit to Gringotts, that he was more than your average wizard. He was a descendant of Merlin himself, along with Salazar Slytherin. The inheritance he gained was a great influence over the wizarding world. As Merlin was, he became the unofficial king of magic, made official when he turned seventeen.

Harry had stopped reading there just to take it all in. Voldemort was king in this world. Sure, they still had the Ministry, but the king had great influence in politics. Though it seemed he tried hard to give himself less power. Which made no sense to Harry, knowing his own Tom Riddle.

The king brought on what the books called the 'Magitech Revolution'. When machines and muggle technology was combined with magic to create Magitech. Some Magitech was a combination of the two, clockwork and steam power working in harmony with magic. Others were magic device made to look like machines, using metal exteriors and decorations.

It was seen as the new style in the wizarding world, along with a victorian, which the king favored. Though not everyone supported the change. Many older wizards and witches opposed the Magitech take over, including Albus Dumbledore. Albus and a group of like minded opposers tried to take the crown by planting false evidence that the king was a false one. This lead to the discovery that Dumbledore knew about Marvolo's lineage long before he did. The rebels, as they were called, were exiled from the british wizarding world and many others for treason.

Harry took a deep breath and leaned back in his wooden chair. Things were much more different here than he originally thought. It went deeper than just the surface.

Later the king developed a court of 'nobles'. Magicals of any blood that had exceptional skills in any division. These nobles were used by the king to bring improvement to their world. Teaching others through apprenticeships, writing books, producing exceptional craft, and working with the king and the magical governments all over the world. They were the top of society, as they were chosen by the elites of the king's court after passing a test on their particular craft. The elites were chosen by the king himself.

Another change was the educational system. Muggle-raised children were introduced much earlier to wizarding society. When a Muggle-raised child entered school they could chose to enter a magical primary school, or go to afterschool magical tutoring groups. Magical-raised also had the option of getting private muggle subject tutoring. Hogwarts offered many more elective options and the curriculum improved by having nobles teach at schools. When they reached the age of fifteen, children had an option of continuing with their regular education, or entering an apprenticeship. Education was also improved by the introduction of taxes on products to fund it.

Bots were another important part of the new wizarding world. They were what Harry had seen on the street earlier. Bots were automatic Magitech devices designed to perform a number of unfavorable tasks, such as cleaning or carrying large loads. They had a number of designs and functions, ranging from the simplest metal blob that only stirred potions, to lifelike humanoid bots who functioned as a full fledged butler.

Harry had a headache and the library was closing. He left the building with too much new information shove in his skull and a few million questions. He yawned, coming to one question he did not want the answer to. Where was he going to sleep?

* * *

><p>The alley was more uncomfortable than the cupboard, but then again maybe he romanticized the memory. This place was so different and it scared him. How was he supposed to get home?<p>

He raised his left hand and studied the watch on his wrist in the dim fading light of the sun. He tried pulling the object off, but it refused to budge. Groaning he rolled over onto his back to look at the sky. There were still the same stars, as he recognized some constellations from Astronomy. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless night's sleep.

* * *

><p>"Boy, get up right now!" A voice yelled to him. Harry slowly awoke from sleep, in his haze he confused the voice with one of his memories. He felt exhausted, like he hadn't slept at all.<p>

"I'm coming Aunt Petunia." Harry said, rubbing his eyes as he opened them. He wasn't in the cupboard at all, but what seemed to be an alley. Staring straight at him were two beady blue eyes, but not those of his aunt.

"Madame Malkin…?" Harry asked. The events of yesterday came back to him and he almost fell backward in his scramble to get up.

"What are you doing? Get inside!" Madame Malkin ushered him into the back of her shop. Harry complied with her wishes instead of bolting like he wanted to. Years of obedience really did leave it's mark.

Once inside the woman shoved a towel into his hands and pointed to the stairs.

"Third door on the right, I don't want to see you until you've cleaned up." Harry raised his eyebrows, but did as he was told.

A brief show later, he dressed in the clothes he found in the restroom. They were simple and nice quality, how she knew what he like to wear within minute of meeting him, he didn't want to know. Once he came downstairs a paper was shoved into his hands.

"You'll work for three gallons an hour plus room and board, no arguments, I'll give you a raise if you prove yourself." Madam Malkin said in her firm voice.

"Um, I'm sorry ma'am, but why are you doing this?" Harry asked, skimming the paper contract.

"I have two sons, one your age. I won't ask how you got there, but I don't want to see a young person like you become a beggar. I'm going to help you get back on your feet." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you so much!" Harry gushed. "I'll never forget your kindness, I do have a question though."

"Oh, you're a dear, ask me anything." The woman's smile grew wider.

"It say I'll be working as a 'stylist', what exactly would I do?"

"Help people plan outfits of course! A handsome thing like you saying something looks good on someone will draw in lots of customers!"

"But, I don't know anything about fashion." Harry said, with a sad smile. He was expected her to change her mind.

"Don't worry! My other stylist Penelope will help you learn. Now, go get some sleep on a real bed." Madam Malkin shooed him back up the stairs after he had signed the contract and showed him to a guest room.

Harry lay on the bed and fidgeted with the watch on his wrist. He still hadn't found a way to take it off, and he feared the dark magic would lash out if he damaged it.

How was he going to get back home? Did the watch hold the key or would he have to delve deeper into the department of mysteries for help. For now he would do research and do his best in this world. He might even learn some things from this seemingly advanced world. His eyes closed and he dreamed of forever climbing up a large clocktower.

* * *

><p>Madam Malkin looked down at the scratchy signature.<p>

"Harry Potter, huh? Must be muggle-raised, poor dear. I wonder what happened." She said. Her heart broke for the young man. Though she knew he would do great things, call it seamstress' intuition.

**I'm not in anyway good at government stuff and sorting out how some things work, but I really tried on this one. I' m not an expert on steampunk either, but I don't really want to hear that I did it wrong, because I think every steampunk story has different stuff. You can ask me lots of questions and give constructive criticism, because it helps me think of more things to include and improve! Also tell me if you like this!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Patchwork Pumpkin

**Yay for actually continuing stories. Thank you for the support!**

**New PAIRINGS in this chapter: FW/Lee Jordan, GW/Angelina Johnson**

"Well, I think you'd look good in anything really." Harry said to the customer, a young lady just out of Hogwarts. She blushed as the store bot took her measurements. It was his fourth day being a stylist at Madam Malkin's. Though he was just learning the ropes of fashion, he found that honest compliments were the best way to go.

"Oh, he's just perfect! So cute!" Penelope Clearwater said to her boss in an excited whisper.

"Why do you think I hired him instead of giving him a loan? I tell you if I was ten years younger and of the male gender, I would probably try to keep him." Madam Malkin said.

"He swings that way? How do you know?"

"In this line of business, you can't really hide whose body's you secretly check out, especially from this woman." Penelope hid her giggle behind her hand and smiled when the customer walked up to the checkout counter.

* * *

><p>Harry slumped into one of the store's plush chairs on his break. Fashion was exhausting! He had to consider so many things when helping a customer, fabric, color, weight, layers, styles...He did find joy in making an outfit Penelope approved of. Plus, the look on the customer's face when everything came together, it was a satisfying job.<p>

He often got breaks like this to study magazines and fashion books. Currently he flipped through this month's issue of Witch Weekly. The picture he came across didn't register as weird until he read the header. It was a young and strikingly attractive (though he wouldn't admit it) man. He seemed familiar and he thought it might be one of his classmates until he read 'His Majesty Prepares for the Annual Yule Charity Ball'.

His eyes bugged out. His Majesty as in seventy-four year old Marvolo Slytherin? He looked in his late twenties! Harry refused to believe it until she read into the article which mentioned the king by name. Did he have some kind of potion to keep him young? Did he use the blood of virgins? Images of the man in the picture drinking some poor girl's blood like a vampire filled his mind.

Harry shook his head rapidly. What did he care? Unless it would help him get home it didn't matter. Besides, he was working now. He turned to the Best Dressed section, looking carefully at each outfit. Some might think he worked too hard. Madam Malkin had been so kind, the least he could do was work hard at the job she graciously gave him.

As for a way home, he had barely grazed the surface of the library's collection. He was surprisingly optimistic that he would find something. He knew it would take him hours of digging through large books, which did not excite him one bit.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up when the bell on the store's door rung. The surprise must have shown on his face as the two people at the door gave him odd looks. Seeing Penelope Clearwater, an upperclassman he never talked to was one thing, but seeing Fred and George Weasley was another. Fred was obviously alive and George looked just as happy as ever.<p>

Harry realized he was staring. He reminded himself these weren't the same Fred and George from his home world. Rising quickly out of his seat, Harry put on an obviously fake smile.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me. Welcome." Harry said.

"A new stylist?" George asked Madam Malkin who nodded.

"He's cute." Fred said, leaning in too close for Harry's comfort. Harry backed up and shifted his eyes.

"What can I help you boys with?" Madam Malkin asked.

"We're here to get fitted for the ball."

"So early? It's only October!" The woman said.

"It's always good-." Fred started.

"To be ahead of the crowd." George finished.

"Right you are, this place will be a madhouse come November." Penelope said, leaning casually against the counter.

"Well then let's get your measurement's and then Penelope will help you decide." Madam Malkin said.

"Aw, I wanted to test the newbie's skills." Fred said.

"Leave him be, he's on a study break, besides it takes a professional to deal with you. I'm sure you two have too many cogs in your brain." Penelope said.

"Be careful that could be considered-" Fred started glancing sideways at his brother.

"Harassment." George said. Both twins shook their index fingers at Penelope.

"Yeah, yeah, come on back." Penelope said, walking the twins over to the bot to get measured.

Harry sat back down in the chair. It was strange, seeing the ghosts of his past. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to make the distinction between those of his world and those of this one. It was in the way they carried themselves. His world had seen the worst of war, and kids were on the front line. Grief and jaded light was in their eyes. The wizarding world here never had Voldemort, and the destruction and devastation he had created.

Here there was innovation and ongoing progress. Here they had a chance.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was work as usual, a few customers, a few lessons from Penelope. Closing the shop for the day, Harry set the store bot to clean up. He was still figuring out how to work the things, though the one at Madam Malkin's was a simpler model. It looked mostly like a metal, overturned trash bin to him.<p>

Penelope walked up to him, her leather bag over one shoulder.

"Alright, it's time to go." She said to him.

"Oh, get home safe." Harry said.

"Don't be silly, you're coming too." Penelope grabbed his arm and spun him to face the fireplace, pushing him forward. Harry stumbled a bit then turned back to her.

"When did I agree to this?" Harry asked.

"Come on! You'll never make more friends if you stay in the shop all your life. Let's go to a bar, have some fun! As friends of course, you're not my type." Penelope said.

"Bars aren't really my thing…" Harry said.

"Please, for one night, let loose a little. I already promised the twins you'd be there." Penelope pleaded.

"I guess I could come for a little while." Harry said reluctantly.

"Great!" Penelope said, and she gave him the floo address.

* * *

><p>The Patchwork Pumpkin bustled with activity. Harry emerged into the middle of it all. Lively people were everywhere, Ordering drinks at the polished bar counter, chatting loudly at the tables, or gambling in one of the dark corners. Harry took a step back, overwhelmed by the atmosphere. Penelope caught him and steered him toward one of the corner booths against the wall. He could see four people were already there.<p>

"I'll make an excuse for you if you want to go home." Penelope whispered to an uncomfortable looking Harry.

"I'll be fine for one night." Harry smiled up at her. She might be a bit pushy, but Penelope was a good friend.

They approached the group and Penelope greeted everyone.

"Guys, this is Harry, my new coworker I told you about. Harry, you know Fred and George Weasley. This is Angelina Johnson, George's fiance. And Lee Jordan, Fred's boyfriend." Penelope said pointing out his a woman with light brown skin and a short black bob,and a black skinned man with dreadlocks. He recognized them both from the alternates in his old world.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said politely.

"Well, sit down, grab some fuel." George said. Harry refused to order a drink. Last thing he need was a hangover without a hangover potion. He didn't want to waste the money he had saved up either.

"So, Harry, tell us about yourself." Angelina said and all their eager eyes turned to him.

"Well, there's not much to tell…" Harry said, fidgeting with his hands.

"You won't get much out of him. He's 'cool and mysterious', or so i've heard from the customers." Penelope said and laughs were shared. Harry sent her a thankful glance.

"Um, you said at the store you were getting outfits for a ball, which ball would that be?" Harry attempted to make conversation with the twins. The twins looked at each other, puzzled by the question.

"Why the king's yule charity ball." Fred said.

"What other ball would there be?" George asked.

"Oh, I don't know...would you tell me more about it, I've never been."

"It's like a fantasy. The ballroom is like, the size of fifty quidditch fields." Angelina said.

"She's exaggerating, but it is pretty fantastic. You should go this year." Lee said.

"Don't you have to be invited?" Harry asked. It wasn't like he was interested, especially after the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, but he was still too curious for his own good.

"Some important people are, but mostly the invitations go out to the people or businesses who donate a certain amount of money." George said.

"Our shop has been going for two years." Fred said.

"Oh! I just remembered to ask about your sis, Ginny. How is she?" Penelope asked.

Harry perked up a little. He had dated the Ginny in his world, though they broke up after they both realized they didn't love each other.

"Still suffering from a bad case of royal fever, I'm afraid." Fred said.

"Then, shouldn't you be home with her?" Harry asked angrily. To neglect a family member to go drinking with friends was unacceptable in his book.

"You misunderstand, Harry. 'Royal fever' refers to someone with a crush on King Slytherin." Angelina said.

Harry slumped into his seat and covered his red face with his hands. He really needed to learn more about this world if was to be here for a while. So Ginny here hadn't grown out of her celebrity crush phase without the war and getting to know the actual Harry Potter. It made a strange sort of sense.

"She keeps trying to get us to give her one of our tickets to the ball so she can meet him. Even though that's basically impossible." George said.

"Yeah, he just goes around greeting and thanking important people. He never dances with anyone anyway." Fred added.

Harry couldn't help but wonder why that was. The thought of the king as a bad dancer tripping over his own feet amused him. His thought were interrupted by Penelope.

"Maybe it'd be best to actually sleep tonight." She said.

Harry checked the time on his watch, it was later than he thought and Penelope was right. Even if it was a Friday, he had research to do tomorrow.

"Hey, Harry where'd you get your watch?" Lee asked.

"Yeah you never take that off. Not that I blame you, it's stunning." Penelope said.

"Uh, family heirloom." Harry said as he stood up to leave. Flooing out of the busy bar, it was strange to be in the silence of Madam Malkin's. The woman herself must have already gone to sleep. Harry creeped up to his room and sat on his bed.

He was making friends here, and that was dangerous. He would miss Penelope when he left. Thinking about it, leaving might just break his already damaged heart. He fell back onto the bed and took a deep breathe. He had to leave, but some parts of him didn't want to. Frustrated, he pushed the thought out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Back at the bar Penelope slung her bag over her shoulder.<p>

"He's kind of strange, but I like him." Angelina said, speaking about Harry.

"Sometimes it's like he's just stepped into the wizarding world." Penelope said.

"Maybe he has…" Lee said.

"I doubt such a big mistake was made. I've heard ancient magical artifacts write down the names of magical children when they're born." Fred said.

"Whatever it is, guess we shouldn't pry. Penelope!" George said and called out to the girl about to leave.

"Yeah?" Penelope asked, walking back toward their table.

"Invite him again!" George said. " He adds spice to this boring lot."

"Will do, captain." Penelope said with a mock salute, then left for her own home.

The rest of the table laughed at her exit, then went on discussing their lives and quidditch, of course.


	3. Chapter 3: The Snake

**I admit I am neglecting my other stories. This one is just so fun to write. I'll get back to those I'm stuck on eventually...**

**All my reviewers have been so kind.. you give me happiness and motivation, thank you! Also, thank you to those who follow this story. Already 100, wow!**

The rest of October went by quickly. It got harder and harder to focus on his research to find a way back. Some days he would spend thirty minutes in the library just staring at one page. He had no motivation anymore, and all he felt torn between the two worlds. He didn't know what to do, so he pushed his feelings back, procrastinated on finding a way to his original world and tried to distract himself.

The only other notable thing that happened was he got a wand. Not too surprising, but he received the same holly and phoenix feather wand. Olivander kept giving him weird looks after the silver and gold sparks shot out of the wand. He supposed it was because it was the brother wand of the king of magic's own.

November was just as crazy as he was told it would be. Customers came in by the hour, each young person had a more ridiculous request than the last. It seemed they all wanted to be the most unique and noticeable, at the expense of looking presentable.

"Can you make my dress sing?"

"Oh, I had hoped for the gears to actually move."

"Could you make it light up?"

Harry was tempted to just stick a cuckoo clock on a hat and call it the latest trend. Really, he was relieved when more simple designs and outfits were requested. He was also grateful to Madam Malkin for keeping a constant stock of headache reliever potion and somehow handling the crazier requests.

Currently he was working in the storage area of the store, looking for the perfect fabric for their latest custom order. The customer wanted a dress in a deep shade of orchid. Which he didn't know was a color until recently. He reached toward one of the taller shelves, cursing his short stature, when he heard a loud crash and a gasp from the front of the store.

* * *

><p>Harry rushed out to see what happened. Madam Malkin had her hands over her mouth, and Penelope carefully picked up a manikin that was knocked over. In the doorway stood two aurors. In front of them stood the king himself, wearing the most irritating smirk Harry had ever seen.<p>

"Your majesty." Madam Malkin said with a curtsey.

Harry turned to go back to work, when Penelope dragged him back by the arm.

"Your majesty, what can we do for you?" Penelope greeted the king with a curtsey of her own.

"I've heard this shop is the most popular with my ball's attendees...and that it has excellent service." Tom said, raising an eyebrow at Harry, who stood there with his arms crossed looking royally pissed.

Harry refused to bow to anyone, no matter their status. He already knew that the alternates of this world shared many personality traits with the ones in his world. So it was normal for him to feel angry, he told himself. No matter how he looked on the surface, that man would still be the vile, poisonous Slytherin that was Tom Riddle, in any universe. He just couldn't see past those scarlet eyes.

Penelope tried to discreetly step on Harry's foot, but it was avoided. Harry met the kings eyes and gave his own eyebrow raise. Marvolo smiled, and Harry glared.

"I'd like to place and order." The king said to Madam Malkin, before glancing at Harry, who tried to sneak away. Even though Penelope had a firm grasp on his sleeve.

"Well, I've already had the outfit design sketched." Marvolo said and one of the auror's handed Madam Malkin a paper.

"Yes, oh! Yes, this is very doable. You will need to pick a color for the fabrics. Harry," Madam Malkin fixed the young man with a fierce look. "Be a dear and show his majesty to the store room. He needs to pick a color for the shirt, cotton would be best."

"Come on." Harry said to the king and turned around to walk back to the storage room. Marvolo motioned to his bodyguard to stay in the front of the store.

Harry walked into the storeroom and tried not to think about who was behind him. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, where Marvolo's apparent amusement and Harry's aggravation clashed.

* * *

><p>Harry looked through the fabrics, sometimes holding up one and glancing at the king before putting it back. He wasn't going to slack off just because he didn't like the customer.<p>

"So, Harry, was it? Do you like it here?" Harry was tempted to just ignore the question. He decided it couldn't hurt to give his opinion, it was asked for after all.

"Yes, Madam Malkin and Penelope have been very kind in teaching me and giving me a job. I may be biased, but the craftsmanship of the clothes here is excellent." Harry said. The king was an influential person, promoting this place was part of his job, it made sense to put in a good word.

"Good to know, but I am more interested in your opinion of my wizarding world." Harry bristled at that comment. How was the wizarding world his?

"I was actually planning to leave as soon as possible." Harry said. It wasn't exactly a lie, he still hadn't figured out how to leave. Or if he was even going to.

"May I ask why?" Marvolo asked as he ran his long fingers across a roll of fabric.

"Certain aspects," Harry made a point to look directly at the king, who frowned slightly. "Don't really suit my fancy."

"Here." Harry held up a dark red, lightweight fabric.

"You can't be serious." Marvolo said, motioning to his green vest over a black shirt. Very clear was the Slytherin emblem over where his heart would be if he had one.

"It matches your eyes." Harry said, with a scowl for added measure.

"Only if you wear this." Marvolo picked up the fabric he had been studying off the rack. It was a dark slytherin green.

"What? I'm not even going to the ball." Harry said. Marvolo stepped forward in long stride, and grabbed Harry's hand, placing an envelope into his open palm before he let go.

"Now you are. You've been given an invitation after all." Marvolo said.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I don't want to go to your 'charity' ball. I don't care about your insincere attempt to woo the public." Harry ranted. By now he was completely fed up with this whole affair.

It happened faster than the speed of a spell. One second he was stood there, the next he was pinned against the back wall, both hands held above his head. Harry was so shocked he didn't even struggle.

"You're either ignorant or stupid, I don't know which I detest more. You should really not open your mouth when you don't know anything." Marvolo hissed. In that moment Harry could see how this was Tom Riddle. He felt like a schoolboy again, facing the Dark Lord in all his terror.

It was only a moment, then Marvolo released his hands and the fell limply to his sides. The king straightened and let out a sigh.

"Even so, I look forward to seeing you at the ball. Hopefully your pretty head won't go to waste and you'll educate it."

The king turned and bent down, picking up the envelope that had fallen to the ground. He held it out to Harry, who tentatively took it. Then turned back around, grabbing the green fabric and tossing it to Harry, whose seeker reflexes acted on there own, as he grabbed it out of the air.

"It matches your eyes." Marvolo said with a smirk, exiting the room with the fabric Harry had picked under one arm.

Harry stood there for a long time, just thinking. He was thinking he didn't know anything about the ball. He might have just made a big mistake. That couldn't be right, could it? Was he really wrong? He knew the only way to find out was to learn more about this world. He was scared. Not that he wouldn't like what he found, that he would like it too much.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Lee said after Harry had finished telling the story.<p>

"Harry, mate, we're glad-" Fred said reaching across the table to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, his brother did the same on the other side.

"That you're alive." George said. Angelina smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" George said, rubbing his head.

"In all seriousness, Harry, that was really stupid." Angelina said. Harry hung his head and sighed.

"He was right...I am ignorant. I don't know what came over me." Harry said. He couldn't exactly tell his friend that the Tom Riddle of another universe, the one he came from, was a Dark Lord and he hated seeing him alive.

"At least you get a chance to apologize. Look, on the bright side, we're all going to the ball together." Penelope said.

"You got an invitation too?" Harry asked her.

"Heh, not everyone has the king personally invite them, I save up some money every year to get a ticket." Penelope said.

"This is a stupid question, but, what is the ball raising money for? You see I haven't been in the wizarding world long…"

"We guessed that." Lee said, and Harry wasn't surprised.

"The proceeds go to the Emrys Foundation. They identify and help abused magical children and creatures. His majesty founded it himself and regularly goes to visit the children in their orphanages who are waiting for foster or permanent homes. It's a wonderful cause." Penelope said.

Harry felt like punching himself in the face. He really only knew the basics information about this world. He would get to the library at the early tomorrow morning and research. For now he would berate himself thoroughly.

"Come on, don't look so down." George said.

"We finally know who's the most Gryffindor out of all of us." Fred said.

"This calls for a song!" George yelled. Angelina banged her head against the table and Penelope put her head in her hands.

"Oh Ho, Harry the Brave-" George belted out. Lee swung his glass back and forth, occasionally tapping it with a spoon.

"Think of all the damsel's he'll save!" Fred sang just as poorly as his brother. Harry's face reddened significantly.

"Oh ho, Harry's you doom,"

"Fighting a dragon-"

"With only his broom!"

Harry burst out laughing at the last line, bringing himself to tears. Lee gave a one man applause.

"It wasn't even our best work!" Fred cried in mock offense.

"You-" Harry took a gasp of air. "You don't know how right you are."

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked.

Harry realized what he had said and scooted out of there booth.

"Well, I got to run, I have stuff to do in the morning." Harry said and waved before running to the floo.

"Do ya think..?" Angelina asked.

"Impossible." Penelope replied.

"That's our Harry," Fred said.

"So cool," George said.

"And mysterious." Fred cooed. This gave the whole table a laugh.

"Guys, how have we not gotten kicked out yet?" Penelope asked.

"Trade secret." Fred replied.

"They tip the barkeeper extra to keep it quiet with a spell." Lee said.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the back of the store to turn the lights off, only to find Madam Malkin hard at work, using a Magitech sewing machine.<p>

"I- I need to apologize." Harry said and his boss looked up from her work.

"I misrepresented your shop in front of a customer. I let my own feelings get in the way of work. I'm sorry." Harry said.

He looked up to see Madam Malkin coming toward him. She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry as well, I should have taught you more. I suspected you knew very little about this world and I still neglected to teach you." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I want to make it clear that even if you are of age, I still think of myself as your guardian. I took you in knowing this. I will be happy to help you with anything you need."

Harry choked back his tears. He hadn't known this world or it's people for long, but he knew one thing, one thing he had been keeping from himself. He wanted to stay.

**I really want to add more steampunk elements, I just can't always figure out where to put them in...I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter either...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bookworm and the Lover

**First off, this is not the ball chapter. I felt it would be too rushed if I did that right away and I'm not in a festive mood yet. Plus, there are characters I wanted to introduce and so here is a chapter without Marvolo, don't worry next chapter will be jam packed full of him. My goal is to get the ball chapter up before Xmas, so hopefully it will be soon. **

**PAIRINGS added in this chapter****: hinted at but not official yet DM/HG **

* * *

><p>Rubbing the remainder of sleep out of his eyes, Harry made his way to the washroom. Halfway down the hallway he heard voices from downstairs. Specifically the chatter of the Weasley twins and his other friends. Harry detoured and went halfway down the steps to peer into the kitchen. He had to rub his eyes again to make sure that everyone he was seeing in the crowded kitchen was real.<p>

"Oi, Harry. Hurry up and get ready!" Fred said through a mouthful of pancakes. The table was set as a breakfast feast and had been temporarily extended to fit the entirety of the Weasley family plus some.

Harry stumbled back up the stairs took a shower, turning the water cold to wake himself up before he stepped out. Brushed his teeth and got dressed for the day before walking back down to the kitchen.

Mrs. Molly Weasley greeted him with a giant hug.

"Oh, you must be Harry, dear. Fred and George said they reckoned you hadn't had a home cooked meal in a while, so I thought it would be nice to bring one to you before we go out for the day!" She let him go and returned to the table.

"You'd be wrong there, Molly. Harry is an excellent cook." Madam Malkin said.

"Harry, Harry, you keep so many secrets from us." Harry flinched a little at George's words.

"Anyway, this is our family. Ginny, the youngest and only daughter. Ronniekins, the second down." Fred hurried along.

"Hey, it's just Ron!" Harry turned to see Ron eating a biscuit. Well, devouring would be a more appropriate word, but that was Ron. Mrs. Weasley smacked his hand away as it sneaked toward the basket on the table for another.

"Then there's us, then Percy, then Charlie, and the oldest is Bill with his lovely wife Fleur." George said, ignoring his little brother.

"Lastly, our mother, our Dad's at work." Fred finished.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Harry said, slightly overwhelmed by the Weasley ambush.

His friends had convinced him to go shopping for Christmas, or Yule as it was called here, presents. The king had made it a holiday, adopting the Christmas tradition of present giving. Since no sizable amount of wizards were Christian or even religious, they changed the name and made it a holiday based on charity and generosity.

He hadn't known the twins would make it a family affair. Harry sat down next to Ron almost automatically. He ate in quiet happiness, he finally had the comfortable air and chatter of a full table.

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley seemed more daunting now that he was a shopper. He wanted the perfect gifts for the friends who had welcomed him. Each store tried to have a flashy display, lights and moving hat stands, the whole lot. The group decided there schedule, splitting into groups and planning to meet for ice cream later.<p>

Harry decided to go with what he knew first and headed to Flourish and Blotts with Charlie and Bill. He skipped Gringotts, keeping his money in a small, extended pouch.

Ignotus Peverell had died before his descendants became the Potters. He couldn't create a Gringotts account without a drop of blood and small as it may be, the blood of his ancestor would be detected.

Thankful the bookstore was the same on the inside, Harry headed toward the transfiguration section, hoping to find some books on animagus for Fred and George. There were no marauders here, but that didn't mean there couldn't be a legacy. Plus, the twins had sneaked him a Christmas list of what their mutual friends liked and where to get them. He felt the twins deserved more than the books, but they didn't list anything else.

Harry skimmed over title before reaching for a book. He saw another smaller hand reach for the copy next to it. Harry took the book off the shelve, turning to the girl next to him. To his surprise, it was a face he used to know well. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Seems like we have the same interests. Well, mines for a friend, how about you?" Harry asked, the girl, or young woman glanced around.

Harry didn't know if she actually thought he was talking to someone else or if she was looking to escape him altogether. She blinked at him for a moment before answering.

"Personal research…" The young woman said.

"What do you think you'll be then?" Harry asked curiously.

"An owl...or a cat...why am I telling you this? Why are you talking to me anyway?"

Harry became a bit concerned, it was almost as if she expected him to use her.

"I can only answer that second question, and it's really just because I wanted to talk to you." Harry said.

She still gave him a searching look. Harry smiled nervously and tried to continue the conversation.

"So, may I ask your name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said, just as cautious as he was.

"Well, then Hermione. If it's not too bold of me to ask, would you like to meet me and some friends for ice cream later?" Harry said.

It was obvious this Hermione didn't have him as a friend and he doubted Ron had opened up to her. He had to wonder if she had any friends at all... no, it was stupid of him to assume that. He still wanted to know her. He had lost the closeness in the friendship he had with his Hermione when she went to study overseas. No use thinking about the past, he had already decided to stay in this world. The Hermione that mattered now, was the one he was talking to in this moment.

"You mean a date?" Hermione said. Harry's jaw and the book in his hand both dropped. Hermione bent down to pick it up, holding it out for him. Harry took it his thoughts still a chapter behind. Hermione. Date. She's waiting for an answer, oh Merlin.

"Um, no- not that you aren't a lovely girl and everything- I'm just not looking for a romantic relationship." Harry said, trying to decline as gently as possible. She gave him an amused smile.

"I was hoping for that answer, I already have my eye on someone else. I think I would like to go, what time are we meeting?"

* * *

><p>Harry spent the rest of his shopping trip in a daze. He drifted across the streets and in and out of stores, his mind elsewhere.<p>

He thought about Hermione, and although she was cautious, she seemed happy. Even if they just met, he got her a small present.

He was done with all his shopping early. All except for one thing. At the bottom of the list the twins had given him, Harry had scribbled a small note.

_Apology gift for snake face._

It was necessary, not that he wanted to do it. Harry admitted to himself that he had been out of line the last time he spoke to the king. So, after some reflection, he tried to separate Voldemort from Marvolo Slytherin in his mind as he'd done with everyone elses alternates.

The more he learned about the boy turned king, the more he actually admired him. Bringing about this much change in a society frozen in time. He didn't just stop there, he helped people. With no visible benefits except for good publicity, he helped those who needed it. Though Harry didn't agree with all his ideas, Marvolo was, as much as he hated to admit it, a good person.

Now he just had to get up his nerve to actually apologize. At the ball, in front of everyone. There was no other time he could think of where he'd be in the same room as the king. He was going to waste everyone's time by setting up some kind of appointment just to apologize. He only had one chance.

What do you give the guy who has everything...and more?

* * *

><p>In the end he couldn't find anything. So, he was in a gloomy mood when he got to Fortescue's ice cream parlor. He met Hermione outside and politely opened the door for her. The Weasley's took up most of the table, sectioned off into their own little groups.<p>

Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley at a table by the window. The twins, their significant others and Penelope at the largest table. Ginny sat alone. Ron was sharing a table with another girl Harry recognized as Lavender Brown. They looked up when the little bell on the door rung as it was opened.

"Aw, who invited Granger! Looks like we're in for a snooze fest." Ron complained loudly. Lavender just nodded her head. Ginny's eyes darted back and forth between the groups like she was waiting for something. Harry walked up and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was shaking slightly.

"I did, and it shouldn't be a problem. Hermione and I are mature adults. We aren't sitting at the kiddie table with you." Harry said coldly, walking past Mrs. Weasley, who chased her son out of the building.

"Wow, Harry, we leave you alone and you bring the apprentice of the King's Adviser." Penelope said as they neared the table. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and grabbed on from a vacant table for himself.

With a title like that, it explain why she acted like he was going to use her.

"Urm, I didn't know that, we just met at the bookstore and I thought I'd bring her along." Harry said.

"It's like he has a talent for meeting important people." Angelina comment.

"More like getting into trouble…" Harry said and they shared a laugh.

"On that note, Ms. Granger, we apologize for Ron's behavior." George said.

"Oh please, just Hermione, and people are responsible for their own actions." Hermione said, and Harry introduced her to everyone at the table and they ate together.

The rest of the afternoon they walked around and window shopped as a group. When Harry started to slump, Hermione pulled him along. The outing went into the evening, making it his first full day of shopping. Never. Again. It was made worse when he had to get up for work the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Harry can you handle a customer for a few minutes, help him pick out accessories while I fill out the paperwork?" Penelope asked. Harry got up from his study-chair and walked into one of the fitting rooms.<p>

Who should he find, but Draco Malfoy?

"You!" Draco said, pointing a finger at him.

"Me?" Harry asked, he felt like he was being accused, but he didn't know why.

"You're the hand holder!" Draco said. What the hell? Harry again got the instinct he should feel like he'd been caught doing something. But... hand holder? The confusion must have shown on his face.

"Hermione! You held her hand. What are your intentions toward her?" Draco asked, Harry still didn't see why he was so riled up. Oh. _Oh._

"I just met her that day." Harry explained.

"That makes it even worse!" Harry wanted to bang his head on something.

"Friends. We're friends, I don't want to be anything more with her." Harry re-explained.

"...Really?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Really." Harry said.

"Good. Because it is my intention to court her." Harry nodded and went on helping Draco pick a hat. Both were equally ridiculous with a feather on top.

"Well, what do you think she would like?" Draco asked.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Hermione!" Draco whispered. Harry sat down on one of the benches in the room.

"No hat, stop being so possessive, treat her as an equal." Harry spoke without thinking. Draco stared at him.

"Alright, I finished up, you can change out of those clothes and take them home!" Penelope said as she walked in.

"Is this some sort of guy moment?" She asked. Harry realised he'd just been staring at Draco the same time Draco realized he was staring at Harry. Draco walked behind the curtain and changed impossibly fast.

"We'll be in touch." Draco said to Harry before leaving.

Harry had no idea what that meant at the time. Draco came in the next few days on Harry's break to get relationship advice. Harry didn't mind much, it was for Hermione, Draco seemed to really care about her. Plus, it distracted him from the great gift dilemma.

"So, compliments?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but only if you honestly mean them." Harry said.

"You should have just said that in the first place, Potter!" Draco said. Draco refused to call him anything but Potter, which was good for Harry, anything else might have been too weird. Though in Harry's mind, this was Draco.

"I have to say, you've really helped me out. A Malfoy always repay his debts. Is there anything you need?" Draco had asked him this yesterday too.

"I told you I don't need- wait-" Harry held up a finger, a sudden thought occurred to him.

Draco was the apprentice of his Godfather the royal potions master. He was also the son of the king's adviser. Harry had recalled something he read in the history books, or rather, something that was missing. With the power Draco had, he would be able to get the perfect gift for Marvolo.

"Can you get me into Hogwarts, preferably when there are as few people there as possible?"

"Well, okay, if that's what you want." Draco said.

* * *

><p>The next day he got a letter and a portkey to Hogsmeade. Headmistress Mcgonagall had agreed to let him tour the school alone. The teachers were all in their respective offices and the students had all gone on break.<p>

The only part of his plan that he hadn't worked out was how he was going to get past the bloody gigantic snake monster. He assumed it wasn't crazy, so he just hoped to talk to it.

"_Open!" _Harry hissed in parseltongue to the sink. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened and Harry took the plunge inside.

The chamber itself was much dirtier than the one he'd gone into in second year. He supposed it was because Tom Riddle had never found it.

"_Master?"_ Harry hid behind one of the alcoves as he heard the basilisk.

"_Uh Hello?"_ Harry asked. The snake slithered out of one of the pipes and spotted him immediately. It opened it's mouth, revealing sharp teeth and Harry regretted everything.

Basilisks had several eyelids, or at least that was discovered when Hogwarts was remodeled after the war. The giant snake could cover it's ability to petrify, but that didn't mean it would. They had entered the Chamber with a dozen people plus Harry, and they had found a room that he wanted to go to today. It had been empty in his world, but he could bet there would be something inside there now.

"_Oh! Joyous day! Is there anything I can do for you, snake master?" _The snake sounded happy, so Harry answered in his bravest voice.

"_I want to enter Slytherin's library." _ The snake was helpful, showing his exactly where to go, making happy noises along the way.

Harry had to use his wand as a torch when they went down some of the darker tunnels. Finally arriving at the entrance to the library. With another hiss from Harry, the door swung open. Slytherin was really bad at passwords. Well, I guess you only need one when you can speak parseltongue.

It wasn't as big as the Hogwart library, but all the bookshelves were crammed together in the small room. He browsed the titles from over a thousand years ago, it was amazing the preservation charms held firm. Most of the books were in parseltongue, or at least written by a Slytherin.

"_Spells to Silence Enemies, Undetectable Poisons, Torture for the Well Informed..."_ Harry read all the titles on the first shelf at eye level.

"_Looking for something?"_ Harry jumped as the basilisk stuck her head in the tiny door frame.

"_Uh a gift actually. For another, uh, snake master." _Harry hissed back.

"_Another snake master!? Would you speak more of him?" _

"_He's Merlin's and Slytherin's true heir, a bit arrogant, most definitely snobbish." _

"_With such harsh words, your tone says you're fond of him."_

"_I admire him, but we're not exactly friends. I don't trust him." _Harry found it easy to open up to the snake, he was the only one who could talk to her, the only one who knew about her chamber. It was tempting to spill and get everything off his chest.

"_Will you bring him here, when you trust him?" _The snake asked hopefully.

"_If that ever happens... I'll try." _Harry muttered, moving on to skimming the third shelf. _"Say...do you know where I might find a book that doesn't scream 'homicidal'?"_

The basilisk twisted around and poked her tail through the door, pointing to a shelf in the back of the room. Harry walked to it and blushed at the first title he read.

"_Not this either." _Harry hissed, trying to cover up how flustered he was. The basilisk pointed to the shelf in the back right corner.

"_This is perfect, thank you so much!" _Harry carefully removed and shrinking one of the old tomes and putting it in his pocket._ "Now, uh, how do I get out of here?" _The basilisk let out another hissing laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of cliché, but I'm happy with this chapter. Tell me what you think, everyone's reviews have been very inspiring! Also, yes there is a reason Marvolo is 'good', it will be explained later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Gift

**Due to my own procrastination and the some-what expected business of Christmas time, I wasn't able to get it out before the day I said. I am sorry. Before you pack me up in a rocketship and send me to the sun, I want to say Happy New Year! **

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled as he stepped out of the fireplace. He straightened his jacket and moved forward so he wouldn't block the floo. He followed the signs in the entrance hall and found the large double doors leading to the ballroom, which swung open when he flashed his invitation.<p>

Snowflakes fell from the high dome ceiling, disappearing just above the heads of the attendees. Music played for those who wished to dance. The dancefloor itself was down a wide staircase, with glass windows and doors on the opposite wall to the stairs that lead out to the garden. Above that floor was another where a rail separated people from the hole in the middle looking on to the dance floor. Bots swiveled around holding trays of drinks and small snacks. Most people were on the second floor, talking and eating and watching the dancers.

Harry pushed his nervousness to the side. He'd get it over with quick. Walking toward the back, where most of the nobles socialized. He was a rabbit walking into the fox den.

Squaring his shoulders, he approached with all the confidence he could muster. Reminding himself with every step that he'd faced worse than his own pride.

Marvolo was tall. The crowd followed his lead, the people waited for their turn to be noticed by him. Marvolo was important and Harry felt like the small speck of universe dust he was. Until their eyes met and the king bid those nearest to him a rushed goodbye. The tall king walked toward him. Harry didn't know why he felt so undeserving of this man's time. At the same time as a billion other emotions crashed into him. Happy, nervous, and relieved, he looked up into concerned crimson eyes.

"What?" Harry asked defensively.

"I said I'm glad you came, but your mind was elsewhere." Marvolo said.

"Yes...well, it is a nice celebration you've put together."

"Just nice?" Marvolo asked, leaning in unnecessarily close with a growing smirk. Harry was reminded why he had been so irritated the first time they met.

"Yes." Green eyes glared up at the tall man.

"Would you dance with me?" Marvolo asked, it sounded non-negotiable.

Harry glanced away from the disturbingly attractive face of the bothersome king. It was not the right move to calm his nerves, because clearly everyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. Some of the young girls who had been speaking with Marvolo before were sending him venomous looks behind their decorative fans. Right...Marvolo didn't dance. There was no way he could give his apology present in front of all of the onlookers.

Harry nodded and took the hand offered to him. They walked down the stairs, and those danceing moved to the sides of the dancefloor. Marvolo lead him to the center and he wished he could hide his burning face.

They started slow, as Harry tripped over his own feet in an attempt to replicate the moves he learned in fourth year. He understood eventually that he just had to follow Marvolo, who was leading. One hand on his waist, one holding his own, the king and the seemingly common man twirled around the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"I have something else to ask you, Harry." Marvolo said, waiting for Harry to stop looking at his feet.<p>

"Would you consider becoming my apprentice?" Harry stumbled in his surprise. Marvolo caught him, helping him straighten out. The king took his hand and squeezed it before leading him out into the garden.

They must have used magic to make all the flowers bloom on one night. Marvolo sat him down on the edge of a fountain. Mermaids carved from marble poured jugs of water into the basin. Sitting next to him, Marvolo crossed one long leg over the other.

"Apprentice of what? It isn't like I can become the next king or anything. And...why me?" Harry said after sorting out his thoughts.

"May I see your wand?" Marvolo said. Harry almost jumped out of his seat before remembering that he wasn't in the company of Fred and George's dirty minds. He still blushed as he brought out his holly wand. Marvolo moved Harry's hand so it was in the light.

"It is the brother to mine. Only someone whose power matches mine could wield it, that is why. No, there is no way you would become king as I am. Never the less, I would like to share my knowledge of magic with you. With that, plus the prestige of apprenticing under me, you could become whatever you like."

"Hmm." Harry hummed. He could walk away right now and never get tangled up with the trouble that would surely come along with this.

"You are a wonderful stylist. Very persuasive. I can not help but think you are meant for greater things." Marvolo said.

How could this man make him feel so important with one sentence? And all those happy feelings he got, where the hell did those come from? Telling himself it was the normal response to praise, though it didn't feel the same as when Penelope or Madam Malkin did it, he sighed. It was true, he could make more of an impact on this world if he wanted. An idle life had never been for him anyway.

"I accept." Harry said and Marvolo gave him a small quirk of the lips. "But…"

"But?" Marvolo asked.

"You have to accept something too." Harry pulled his present out of his pocket, tapping it with his wand to unshrink it. He cringed a little at his own crude wrapping job. Marvolo took it delicately anyway.

"What is this?" The king asked.

"It's supposed to be an apology for how I acted...and a thank you. Happy Yule." Harry said awkwardly as Marvolo unwrapped it. The Slytherin looked between him and the cover.

"Where did you get this? How did you know what it was? And a thank you... for what?" Marvolo said, shock evident in his voice even if he didn't show it on his face. Harry stood up and stretched.

"A thank you for being who you are, it affects more than you know. The rest...well, I'll be honest. I don't quite trust you enough yet." Harry gave him a wink. "You like mysteries don't you?"

"Thank you." Mavolo said quietly. "I think I shall retire for the night."

He stood up and swiftly grabbed Harry's hand, placing a soft kiss on the top of it. Whispering in Harry's ear before he left.

"You do know this makes you quite suspicious... I shall have to keep you close."

Harry's face grew redder as he watched the king walk away. He was now an apprentice to a bothersome snake face king who needed to learn a thing or two about personal space.


	6. Chapter 6: The Strike

Marvolo was a ruthless teacher. They worked seven to nine, dividing time between training the body, mind and magic, and helping the king with his work. The only saving grace for Harry was the weekend break, but even then he was expected to keep working out. Every part of him was exhausted.

Despite the offered room at Slytherin Manor, he kept living with Madam Malkin. He already saw the bastard enough and living together would be weird. He had fallen asleep on the couch at the manor a couple of times though.

It was coming to the middle of January, and he felt more knowledgeable and powerful than ever before, even with his Unspeakable training. He had a headache from the latest Occlumency session. He had neglected keeping up with the art after passing the Unspeakable exams, which he now regretted. Having greater control over his emotions and an organized mind was vital.

* * *

><p>Nearly falling on his face as he slipped out of the floo, his entire body groaned in protest as he bent down to catch himself. The storefront was dark as it usually was when he got home. But something felt off. Maybe it was just how he'd honed his instincts in training but he told himself to tread carefully.<p>

A bump came from the store room.

Creeping around to the door he turned the corner quickly. A pain stabbed his foot and he lifted it quickly. He noticed the broken glass on the floor barely glinting in the moonlight shining through the door from the store's front window.

The lights flicked on and his shout of surprise was muffled as a hand slipped over his mouth. He tried to twist around but his body wouldn't move. His muscles had shut down and he was stuck staring into Madam Malkin's terrified eyes.

She was tied to a chair wearing blue and white striped pajamas, her brown hair wildly tangled around her as if they had taken her right out of bed. Her mouth twitched around, they must have spelled it shut.

He could see one man, which made two attackers, counting the one behind him. He could easily take them if his body would just move!

The man in front of him wore a black robe and had his back turned.

"Welcome home, defeater of Tom Riddle." The man in the robe's grating voice said and he turned. A plain red mask with a blank expression covered his face and the wand he held was in clear view. The hand that had covered his mouth slipped away, but he still could not speak.

"Oh, yes, we know. We are the ones who brought you here after all." The man boasted. "You see, we sent a certain device to an alternate dimension, the magic on it ensuring it would cross paths with someone that had killed the Dark Lord before. Someone who could do it again. And how far you've already weaseled yourself into his circle!"

Harry wanted to shake his head. He had killed Voldemort, but he would never kill Marvolo. These people were crazy.

"And you will kill him."

He could hear the blood pumping in his ears and when whatever spell held him in place was released he lunged. The man flicked his wand lazily. Harry froze again just as he had swerved out of the way of the man's wand, mouth turned up into a snarl. It was no normal spell and the watch on his wrist hummed against his skin. It wasn't hard to figure out that they had somehow used the watch to stop him. Frozen in time, Harry thought then that he would never win against people who could stop their opponent at will.

"Get on with it." A voice said impatiently behind him, a woman.

"You know we can control you. We _own_ you, Mr. Potter. So much better than those little muggle bobots, don't you think?" The man said. "Now,"

The man raised his wand toward the woman tied in the chair. Harry could only scream in his mind. Dark red stained the picture he could see. Blood creating a waterfall on Madam Malkin's neck.

No matter what, someone would pay for this.

"Take this as a warning. Unless you want the amount of friends you have to dwindle, you will do what we ask. Controlling people is fun, but having a willing soldier is easier."

"I trust no one will hear a word about this." The woman threatened. "We have your blood and that watch is not the only thing we have control over. We have EverTech. One step out of line Harry, and the bots turn on their owners and blow up. The hidden magic triggers and then the wizarding world is poisoned. Don't be foolish now."

EverTech was the second biggest MagiTech company, known for making simple and cheap bots. Madam Malkin's was one of terrorist group had most of the population hostage. There was no right choice, but there was a better one. He could see the greater good. He would try his hardest to fix this, but if it came down to it, he knew what he would chose.

"You're orders for the moment are to continue your apprenticeship and to live with Tom Riddle. We're going to leave you tied up so they won't suspect you." The woman said.

The man waved his wand again and Harry fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>The funeral was freezing. Harry saw it as a sign that he was unwelcome. Nature itself seeing him as what he was. A murderer. He focused on the bitter cold against his skin. He was numb.<p>

He stayed away from the crowd. Not trusting himself to be able to speak to anyone. Hiding under the cover of his grief. What had happened was done and he locked the memories of the dead away. The couldn't see him from inside the box in his mind. Couldn't look at him and be disappointed. Disapproving. Disgusted.

Marvolo gave him as much time as he needed away from training as long as he meditated every day. Harry avoided him as much as possible until the calendars changed to a new month. He couldn't take the looks of pity on the snake king's face. He started talking to Marvolo again and he could not stay away from the man.

He put thoughts of the future away. He told himself some miracle would save everyone.

Though training started up again Marvolo didn't push him too hard in the beginning. Then, he found himself with a new hobby. The king showed him how MagiTech was made and the tinker inside him was born. He took bots apart, specifically EverTech bots, and studied them with great intensity. In his free time he tested them the way he had learned, but he was more careful this time.

He stopped going out with friends, staying hauled up in his room trying to find a way to disable the ticking time bombs.

It wasn't long before his friends were planning on lifting his spirits.

It wasn't long before EverTech gave him new orders.


End file.
